


Sleepless

by Colonel_Moriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Moriarty/pseuds/Colonel_Moriarty
Summary: When he can't sleep, his mind does wander. A lot.





	Sleepless

Tick

Tick

Tick

He could hear the soft ticking noise of the living room clock through the half opened door of the bedroom. As the seconds passed he felt his breathing adapt to the rhythm. It was irritating and yet soothing in a way he found hard to comprehend at first. Maybe because it drowned out the way his brain wouldn’t stop going around in circles, turning around problems over and over to look at them from all possible angles. Maybe because it made it easier to deal with how futile everything felt in nights like these when sleep just didn’t want to come.

Tick

Tick

Tick

The man next to him was deeply asleep, face and body fully relaxed. At times a twitch in his face showed he was most likely dreaming, mouth half open as he took deep breaths. What was he dreaming about? Not that it mattered but his mind latched upon this new question just because it was there. It was annoying. A waste of his energy. Why would he even care about the silly, little dreams of the one who shared his space?

Tick

Tick

Tick

He wanted to get up and just…do something. Switch on his laptop and work on something. Instead of laying here like a living corpse. Because that’s how he felt. This body was just a meagre vessel, containing an intellect that was too vast to be accomodated by it. It was more a prison than anything because it constricted him in his desire to work and think without resting, without having to eat. Even if most problems he mulled over were minor ones it was better than pretending he enjoyed a meal and company.

Tick

Tick

Tick

But if he’d try to get up, the man next him would wake up. And then most likely mumble something about how he should go back to sleep. So predictable. So boring. And yet in a way comforting as well. He needed this predictable routine or he would have killed himself years ago. Simply by working himself to death. However in hindsight he couldn’t truly tell if that was a mercy or a cruel twist of fate, laughing into his face. Life was just…dragging on endlessly.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Yesterday they had celebrate New Year’s Eve. Clink glasses and getting wasted while simultaneously talking about resolutions for the coming year. Like drinking less. Working out more. Sharing more time together. Silly human things. Getting drunk had silenced his brain for a bit. Was it worth the hangover the next day? He wasn’t getting any younger and right now he felt particularly old. He could feel the body next to him shift. Why was he still here? For him? For all those little useless problems others asking him to solve for them? The Universe was vast and endless and he was stuck on this ball of dirt where everybody looked like an ant through his eyes.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Suddenly there was an arm around him and a face pressed into the crook of his neck. Warm breath against his skin. It was…annoying. It bothered him. He wanted to push the other man away but couldn’t bring himself to do so.

“Can’t sleep?”

What a brilliant question. Bravo. Another genius was born. He snorted derisively inside his mind.

“Mmh…”

Then man next to him shifted even closer, making him soak up the warmth that this other body exuded. It was comforting. He couldn’t even explain why. But he liked it. For a moment the focus of his thoughts drifted towards the one pressing against his side.

“Need me to tire you out?”

He laughed at these words. So terribly predictable. He shoved the man and was rewarded with a soft, coarse chuckle.

“You’re so obnoxious.”

Another chuckle. He shoved again but didn’t feel particularly annoyed.

“’S why you love me.”

“I don’t love you.”

“Yeah, you do.”

There was no use in arguing with him. He sighed and gave up, simply leeching off of the heat of another body.

Tick

Tick

Tick

The silence stretched out and he realized that the man next to him had fallen asleep again. He sighed quietly, but didn’t try to free himself from the arm that was draped over him. In the end it wouldn’t be enough to keep him here. Keep him alive. But for the very moment it was. Maybe that was the extent of love he could give. A light smile flitted over his lips before he closed his eyes. Ten minutes later he had finally fallen asleep as well.

Tick


End file.
